Firehouse Louds
Outside the Loud house: (Joshua knocks on the door, then Lincoln answers) Lincoln: Hey Josh. What are you doing here? Joshua: Hey Lincoln. Just thought I come over. If that's alright? Lincoln: Sure. Come on in. (Joshua enters the house to see each of the sisters doing their own thing. Then Joshua catches a football out of nowhere before being tackled by surprise) Lynn: Nice one, dude. You should totally join me for practice tonight. Joshua: (weakly) You're welcome. (Joshua then walks over to the couch to see Lori on her phone, and Leni painting her nails. As soon as Joshua takes a seat on the couch a flatulence sound was heard) Lori: EEEWW!! Leni: Yeah, like, not cool Jasper. Joshua: Okay, first of all Leni, my name is not Jasper. Second of all, it wasn't me. (The three heard snickering, then Joshua digs into the pillow of the couch to find a whoopee cushion under it) Joshua: *sighs* Luan! Luan: *laughs* Looks like were full of hot air, Joshy. Get it? Haha. Joshua: Yeah. Real classic, Luan. Very Classic. Luan: Thank you. I've got a lot more where that came from. *laughs* Lisa: *sighs* Typical unadulterated sense of humor. Joshua: So what do you guys planned, huh? Lori: Well, if you must know, Bobby's coming over today to watch some romantic movies with me. (Joshua only shakes his head in disbelief while Lori gives him the stink eye) Lori: I hope don't have anything planned, have you? Joshua: I'm just visiting, Lori. Ain't nothing wrong with that. Lori: Oh. For a moment there I thought you were going to crash here. Leni: Jen was going to crash into the house? Why would she do that? Oh, Jen, please don't tell you were going to. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Joshua: Uh, Leni, Jen's a girl's name, and two, that's not what Lori meant. Leni: Oh. Are you sure your name is Jen? (Joshua facepalms) Joshua: Uh, Lori? Did Bobby add anything else besides coming here? Lori: Yeah. He was going to bring his sister too. Why? Lincoln: Huh? Wait. Ronnie Anne's coming? Here? Joshua: Oh. You two got something planned in mind? Maybe a date? Lincoln: (slightly blushes) Uh, no. Joshua: Liar. You're blushing. Lincoln: Am not! Joshua: Are so! Come here! (puts Lincoln in a headlock before rubbing and messing his hair) Lincoln: Stop! Let me go! Joshua: No! Not until you tell me what you and Ronnie Anne got planned! Lincoln: Okay! Okay! I'll tell! (Joshua stops rubbing Lincoln's hair and let's him go) Lincoln: *pants* Clyde and I are going to see the new Ace Savvy movie and I was going to ask Ronnie Anne if she wanted to go too. Joshua: Oh. Okay. So you’re planning to Clyde's place beforehand? Lincoln: Actually, Clyde called earlier and he said he'd be here this afternoon. Lori: Great. Hey Lincoln, how about you do me a favor and keep your weirdo friend away from me when he gets here, okay? Lincoln: Come on, Lori. Clyde's not weird. (Everyone else raised an eyebrow a Lincoln) Lincoln: Okay, Clyde can be a little weird sometimes but still, he's an alright guy once you get to know him. Joshua: Huh. When did you say he was going to be here? In what in the afternoon? Lisa: Actually, by my calculations, Lincoln's friend will be here at exactly 10:54 am. Joshua: Which is... Lisa: Now. (Someone knocks on the door) Lincoln: I'll get it! (opens the door to see Clyde standing out front) Clyde: Hey Lincoln. You ready to see Ace Savvy in action on the silver screen? Hey Josh. Joshua: Hey. Lincoln: Yeah! But, can it wait a little while. I'm kinda waiting for somebody. Clyde: Who? Joshua: His girlfriend. Clyde: Girlfriend? You mean Ronnie Anne? Lincoln: A buh buh buh buh buh buh buh buh! Josh is also going to see the movie with us. Right, Josh? Joshua: I thought this is between you guys? Lincoln: Right, Josh. Joshua: Okay. I'm going too. (Another of knocks on the door) Joshua: I'll get it. (opens the door to see Bobby and Ronnie Anne standing out front) Bobby: Sup dude. Joshua: Hey. Lori: Bobby boo boo bear! (pounces on Bobby who then holds her in an embrace) Clyde: Lori? Br-br-br-br. Brain... overload! (faints) Joshua: (lightly kicks Clyde's unconscious body) *sighs* figures. Ronnie Anne: Sup Lincoln. Lincoln: Hi Ronnie Anne. Joshua: Hey. Ronnie Anne: Hey yourself. What's he doing here? Lincoln: He's just visiting. Ronnie Anne: Really. Is this really your whole family? Joshua: Yeah. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen Luna or Lily yet. Where are they? Lincoln: Oh. Luna took Lily out to the park not to long ago. She also Lana, Lolo, and Lucy with her. Joshua: When did Luna said she'll be back? Lincoln: Luna said she'll be back around noon. Lisa: Actually, by my calculations, Luna and the other sisters will be here at 11:03 am. Joshua: And that is... Lisa: Now. (Luna enters the house carrying Lily with Lola and Lucy beside her) Luna: Sup migos. Hey Josh, dude. Didn't think you'd be here today. Joshua: Hey Luna. And hi you. Has your big sister been tweating you well. (Lily giggles) Joshua: Why do I feel like that there's someone missing? Lincoln: Yeah. Where's Lana? Lola: She saw something at the park earlier and for reason she doesn't want to come home with us. I swear that girl has no class. Lincoln: And you guys just let her? Luna: Hey, it's not like that bro. Lana just found something awesome to her and wanted to be a surprise. Lucy: To think I thought she found a dead body. (Everyone else just stared at Lucy) Joshua: Okaaay. What kind of surprise did you say it was going to be. (A firetruck drove up in front of the house) Ronnie Anne: Hey. Why is there a fire truck here? Lynn: Whoa. Do you guys think there's a fire? Leni: Fire!? *screams* Save me, Jason! Lori: Leni, his name is Joshua, two, there is no fire. Leni: Oh. (The driver blares the horns waves at the others) Lincoln: Hey. Isn't that Mr. Stanson? Lori: You're right. What's he doing here? Joshua: Why don't we go ask him? (Everyone stepped outside and the passenger, Lana wearing a fireman hat waved to them) Lana: I'm a firefighter! I'm a-(trips and falls on her face) (Lincoln helps Lana up as Mr. Stanson exit the truck) Mr. Stanson: Professional firefighters got the red flu this morning. Leaving just us volunteers. And their holding out for a raise. Joshua: Wait. Are you saying they're on strike? Then who's going to save lives when there's an emergency going on? Mr. Stanson: That's the same thing I've been thinking. But seeing that we're only volunteers, and lack the experience and manpower to do so. Joshua: Well, if any help is what you're looking for, I can lend a hand. Lincoln: Me too. Lana: Mr. Stanson was at the park earlier looking for volunteers, I asked if I can be a firefighter and he said yes. Mr. Stanson: What about the rest of you kids. You interested? Lynn: Dude, you're talking about firefighters? Really? Heck yeah, I'm in! Luan: Oo. I want to join. I want to make sure nobody got burned. Get it? *laughs* (Everyone groans) Luna: Well If anybody else is doing it, I'm down. Lily: Poo poo. Bobby: Man, I always wanted to be a fireman. Sign me up. Ronnie Anne: Count me in. Lori: Oooo. Now I know who to call to save me when I'm trapped in a fire. Clyde: I'm helping too. Lisa: I will also participate in this social crusade. Given my superior knowledge, I'd be willing to come up with new methods of vanquishing hostile flames. Leni: Oo. Can I join the club too? Joshua: Club? Do you even know what we were talking about? Leni: You were talking about being fightfire-ers, right? Was that it? Lori: He meant being firefighters, Leni. Leni: Are you joining too, Lori? Lori: Who, me? No, no. I couldn't possibly be a firefighter. Leni: Please, Lori. It's no fun without you. Lori: Leni. Please don't... (Leni gives Lori the puppy dog eyes) Lori: *sighs* Okay. I'll help out. Leni: Yay!!! Lucy: I will help too. (Appears out of nowhere scaring everyone) Lincoln: Are you sure, Lucy? Lucy: *sighs* Like I have nothing better to do. Mr. Stanson: Well alright. Anyone else? Luan: Wait. What about you Lola? Don't you want to be a firefighter? Lola: Why should I? I'm a lady. No somebody who would rush into danger. That's Lana's thing. Lana: Hey! Lola: So no. Count me out. Lincoln: Come on, Lola. You don't have to rush into fires, you can help out from the truck. Lola: I'm still not going. Lincoln: Come on. (Everyone chants) Lola! Lola! Lola! Lola! Lola! Lola: Okay! Okay! I'll go! Just stop with the chanting! Joshua: Alright. Now, Mr. Stanson, if there are any requirements that I have to make or sign anything, do I get to drive a fire truck? Mr Stanson: Hmm... you got any speeding tickets? Joshua: No, sir. Leni: I do! I do! Mr. Stanson: Well alright then. Consider yourselves volunteer firefighters. (Everyone cheers) At the Carter residence: Zack: Do you think she is? Zoey: Maybe she is. Zack and Zoey: Breakfast lasagna for dinner? Joshua: Zack, Zoey, your brother is a real fireman. What do you think about that? Zack: We're a little surprised. Zoey: You always seemed to make a big deal about a lawyer someday. Nicole: Is this true, Joshua? Are you really saying you're an actual fireman? Joshua: Yeah, Mom. Mr. Stanson stopped by the Loud's house earlier looking for volunteers since the actual firemen are on strike? Nicole: On strike? Are you sure? Adam: It true, honey. I stopped the hardware store earlier when I noticed some firemen standing outside. They said something about not getting their minimum wage increase. Nicole: They can't do that. What is there's an actual emergency? Joshua: It's like I said, Mom. Mr. Stanson was looking for volunteers. I wanted to help. Lincoln and his sisters volunteered, and so did Clyde, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne. Adam: Really? And he just let you on board? I swear he's becoming desperate at this point. Nicole: I’m still not sure about this. I don't want you getting yourself hurt, Joshua. Joshua: Mom. Nicole: I'm serious, young man. Don't you start with me. Adam: Nicole... let the boy go. If he wants to be a fireman, let him. Nicole: But, Adam... Adam: Honey, please. He’s a young boy anymore. He can handle his own battles. Nicole: It's not that, dear. It's just that we're talking about children's lives here. They just can't send a kid into a blazing inferno. What if he never makes it out. Adam: Nicole. Our son is seventeen years old. Right now, he's close to becoming a man at some point, and I know that part of a man's responsibility is to ensure the safety and well-being of others. You understand that, don’t you? Joshua: I do, Dad. Adam: Good man. Now why don't you take a seat? We're supposed to be having dinner, you know? At the firehouse: (Everyone is dressed in firefighter gear as Mr. Stanson lit a barrel) Mr. Stanson: I'll start the water flow. Leni, you're holding the nozzle. So remember to aim at the base of the flame. (Leni held the near front of the water hose with Joshua, Lori, and Bobby also holding the hose behind her. Mr. Stanson turn on the water as it flew of the hose. The nozzle flew around wildly making Leni shiver) Joshua: Leni, don't just stand there! Hold on to the head! Luan: Wow. That hose is swinging like a snake. Hahahaha. Luna: Dude! Leni: Snake!? *screams* (lets go of the hose as it sprays everyone) (Mr. Stanson shuts off the water as another fireman put out the fire. Everyone wipes the water off themselves) Lori: Leni, why did you do that? Leni: Because that was a snake. Joshua: Leni, part of being a firefighter means you got to ready for the danger so I expect you to do the same thing. Leni: There's danger? Nobody told me that? Joshua: *sighs* (Another fireman made a clamping motion to Mr. Stanson) Mr. Stanson: Good idea, Mulch. Alright, it's time you kids met the Jaws. (A jaws of life is held up in front of the group) Mr. Stanson: The jaws of life, aka the Jaws. Any victim trapped in a car, this thing will peel it like an orange. (Mulch demonstrated as the jaws of life cut through the barrel cleanly) Luan: Oh yeah, well let's see what it does with a real orange. Joshua: Mr. Stanson, I thought I'd sharpen all the axes... Luan: (singing) Josh the lumberjack. He's okay... (Both Luan and Mulch laughed) Mr. Stanson: Relax, Josh. We're off the clock. Every firefighter needs a break from fighting fires one in a while. Leni: Do fires take breaks too? Mr. Stanson: Huh? Lori: Don't ask. Just don't. To be continued (WIP) Trivia *This fanfic is inspired and borrows elements from the King of the Hill episode A Firefighting We Will Go. *Mr. Stanson is another original character besides Joshua. *This is the first fanfiction I had ever done for this wiki. Category:Episodes